


Pretty Bird

by qlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Ebi Lives, Episode 12 Didn't Happen, Honestly don't have any other tags to put, Just know im never going to take episode 12 as canon, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlover/pseuds/qlover
Summary: RWBY and Co. take a much need break after the events in Atlas, and what better place to do it in than Patch. Clover has a talk with Taiyang, but it gets interrupted by a dusty old crow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 12 didn't happen, so forget all about it.

Clover sighed, letting the soft brisk wind hit his face. After what happened in Atlas, he quit the military, choosing to stay with Team RWBY and Co. Everyone had agreed that they needed some much needed time off from their ‘saving the world’ mission. Salem was still out there, but so were they. They won't give up, not until Salem is defeated. However, every great warrior needs their rest, and that’s currently what they were doing in Patch.

Qrow and his nieces all voted to go back home for their time off, which meant the rest had to follow. It was safe to say that Taiyang was surprised to see so many people on his doorstep. 

Being somewhere other than Mistral or Atlas had some getting used to. Clover would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his home, but he couldn’t look at it as such anymore. Not after everything that happened, luckily Ironwood isn’t in charge anymore. Winter had been happy enough to take over, and with Clover gone Marrow got to be head Ace Op. Whether that’s a mistake or not remains to be seen. 

On their journey back to Patch, winter had come and gone, and spring took its place. It was safe to say that it became his favorite season. Watching everything bloom right before him, he felt more down to Earth than he ever had before. 

It was somewhat peaceful, being in Patch. Key word somewhat. Immediately when Qrow and his nieces walked through the door to the cabin, it was like they all became kids again. The others watched in amazement at how quickly the three of them forgot all about their responsibilities to instead play video games. Clover enjoyed watching them, especially Qrow. It felt nice to see the other man being confident in his own abilities, even if those abilities were defeating his nieces in grimm-based games. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Clover turned, seeing Taiyang standing in the doorway. The mans arms were crossed, but a smile sat on his lips, eyebrows quirked.

“Ah- I suppose so.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the other walked towards him. Taiyang looked out the window, letting his arms rest on the sill. The wind ran through his golden locks, casting him in warm sunlight. Clover could tell why he had two daughters, who wouldn’t want a man like Taiyang.

Though, he’s not exactly Clovers type.

“I’m glad. I was a bit surprised to see you all, but I’m happy my girls made so many friends. Though, I suppose I should say allies.”

A sad smile rested on Taiyangs face, and Clover tried to rack through his brain why. He never had children, or experience with them. “They’re growing up so fast, I just wish our generation could’ve solved all the problems that they’re facing now.” Ah, so that was it. 

“Taiyang-” the man shot a look at Clover, “-Tai… With all due respect, your daughters were always going to grow up and do great things. To think of their heroism as a burden would be an insult to them. Salem may still be here, yes. But your girls and their allies wouldn’t be huntsman and huntresses if they weren’t up for it. There wasn’t much your generation could’ve done, anyways. That’s why we need capable warriors, who’re younger.” 

Taiyang stared for a moment, before smiling; “A whole generation willing to fight for what they believe in. Heh, I wish we were that determined.”

Clover quirked a brow, smirking at the other. 

“Not determined, just.. Lucky.”

At that, a loud caw could be heard. Clovers gaze turned towards the window, having startled him. As soon as he went to look out the window, a large crow swooped in, perched on the window sill. “Woah! Hey there, li-.. Would little guy be the right thing to say?”

The crow cawed, and in doing so something fell out of the birds beak. Clover bent down, picking it up, only to realize it was a four leaf clover, “Well hey, would you look at that!” Taiyang let out a huff of amusement, giving the crow a knowing look as Clover stared in amazement at the weed, before looking back up at the bird.

“Are birds naturally this relaxed? Do you think it’s a pet?”

Taiyang laughed heartily at Clovers question, standing up straight to cross his arms; “Oh, he’s someone's pet alright.” With that, he left the room, a smile sat on his face.

Clover watched him leave, before looking back at the bird. Lifting his hand up, he went to go pet it, warily of course. He didn’t want it to peck his hand off, “Aren’t you a pretty thing, little birdie.” The crow tilted its head, letting out a caw before a gust of wind ran through the window. 

Clover instinctively closed his eyes, turning his head away from the window to shield his face from the strong gust of wind. When it finally settled down, he looked back, expecting to see the bird flown away,

Instead he saw Qrow, perched on the windowsill. 

“So I’m a ‘pretty thing’ huh?”

Clover stared, silence filling the room as the gears in his brain took their time connecting the dots.

“.. YOU’RE A BIRD?!”


End file.
